


Acceptance

by FicwriterJet



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicwriterJet/pseuds/FicwriterJet
Summary: This takes place directly following Season 4 Episode 4 of Lucifer titled ‘All About Eve’. This is what I picture happening right after the episode ends. The first bit is directly from the show.  WARNING: Consensual punishment spanking





	Acceptance

**Author’s Note:** This takes place directly following Season 4 Episode 4 of Lucifer titled ‘All About Eve’. This is what I picture happening right after the episode ends. The first bit is directly from the show.  
**Disclaimer:** I don’t own any of these characters and I’m not making any money from this story.  
**Warning:** Consensual punishment spanking of an adult.

ACCEPTANCE

Lucifer and Eve had just gotten back to Lux after an exciting night out at an illegal auction where the detective and her douche of an ex had stabbed Lucifer in the back yet again.

Lucifer and Eve had been there to steal a necklace that was up for auction. It had been surprisingly easy to take it, but then when they were on their way out, they ran into Chloe. She had practically begged him to help by handing over the necklace to flush out the killer, and as usual he’d caved. He’d told her that he needed the necklace back once they’d caught the guy, but when it was all said and done, she’d refused to give the necklace back. Sure it was evidence, and sure Lucifer was planning on giving the necklace to a less than savory individual, but he was doing it to keep Eve safe. Though to be fair, he hadn’t told the detective that part, but it still hurt that she didn’t even try to find a way for him to keep it.

More than a little self-involved with his thoughts, Lucifer had taken Eve back to Lux in a daze. She mentioned breaking into the police station and getting the necklace back, and he’d agreed without actually listening to her.

He sat on the stairs that went up to the stage in the middle of the empty bar, and she sat next to him. Then she scooted closer and said, “I had a really nice time with you tonight.”

“As did I,” Lucifer answered, because the moments with Eve had been nice, before the detective had ruined it all.

“Setback aside I think we should celebrate,” Eve said. “I’ll get us some champagne.” She jumped up to grab a bottle from behind the bar, but when she got up she jostled her clutch, and something shiny fell out of it. 

“What’s this?” Lucifer asked when he saw the shiny object. 

Eve turned around, and watched him pick up the necklace that the detectives had refused to give back. “I can explain that.”

Feeling betrayed by yet another female who’d claimed to have loved him, Lucifer stood holding the necklace. “How long have you had this?”

“It dropped out of Toby’s pocket when you flipped him, and I just grabbed it.” 

“And you weren’t going to tell me?” he asked, dangerously calm.

“Of course I was, I just… maybe not right away.” She looked up at him with an apologetic, yet hopeful expression. 

“Why?”

“Because you made it very clear that once we found the necklace that we would go our separate ways, and I didn’t want the fun to end.”

“What else are you hiding from me?” he asked, eyes narrowing.

“Nothing.”

He shook his head. “You’re lying.” He hated being lied to, and after everything with Chloe, it hurt more than usual.

“Okay,” she admitted. “Everything I told you is true, except for maybe one little teeny tiny part. I did come back to earth for the fun and the excitement, but more specifically I came back for you. To be with you. You know, like old times.”

It took him a moment to understand what she was telling him, and once he did, he didn’t quite believe her. “That was thousands of years ago.”

“Yes, but it was also the best time of my life,” she said with sincerity. “Lucifer, I never felt more like myself than when I was with you.”

He finally believed that she was telling the truth, and no longer hiding anything from him, but as his anger dissipated, all he was left with was regret. “Eve,” he said gently, “I’m sorry if you’ve come all this way for me, then you’ve made a mistake.” He walked away sticking the necklace in his pocket. Just because they couldn’t be together didn’t mean he wanted anything bad to happen to her, so tomorrow he’d take the necklace to the crime boss, to complete their deal and keep Eve safe.

“Why?” Eve asked. When he didn’t stop walking, she said, “It’s because of her, isn’t it?”

That made him stop. “No.” He turned back to her. “I told you; that’s over.”

“No.” She walked closer. “I mean your insecurity.”

“I’m not insecure.” Of all the ridiculous notions. The devil was not insecure.

“Now who’s lying?” Eve asked, and Lucifer had to wonder if maybe he had been lying to himself. 

“I’m not blind,” she continued. “I know what rejection looks like. What it feels like. The detective doesn’t accept you for who you are, does she?”

After a pause he admitted the truth. “No, she doesn’t.” And damn if that didn’t sting.

“Well I’m not her.” Eve said, stepping into his personal space.

“You don’t know me Eve. Who I truly am.”

“Show me,” she said.

“Very well. You asked for it.” Mentally preparing himself for rejection and possibly some screaming, he showed her his red devil face. He watched her eyes grow a bit wider as she stared, and watched her neck as she swallowed hard. He snorted. “I told you.”

She put a hand on the side of his face, looked into his red eyes and said with sincerity, “I think you’re amazing. All of you.” She leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, devil face and all. 

He was so startled that by the time the kiss was over, his devil face had slipped away. He looked into her eyes, and saw nothing but acceptance in them. She leaned in and gave him a hug. While he was thinking over what she’d said, he thought he heard one of the doors open upstairs, but when he looked, there was no one there.

Wanting to keep their conversation private, Lucifer said, “Let’s go up to the penthouse.”

Smiling with joy and a hint of lust, she nodded in agreement. She grabbed her clutch off the stairs, and followed Lucifer to the elevator.

When they stepped into Lucifer’s penthouse, she leaned in and started to kiss him again, but he pulled back and put a finger on her lips. 

“Not so fast. I believe we have a few things to discuss first.”

“Can’t it wait?” she asked.

“No. You lied to me.” He pulled the necklace out of his pocket and held it up for her to see. “You lied to me about this, and you lied to me about the reasons you came back.” He walked over and set the necklace on the counter of his bar for later. “I don’t abide lying.” 

He took a step towards her, and she stepped back when she took note of his expression.

“My devil face didn’t scare you off, and you say that you accept me for who I am.”

She nodded and refused to step back anymore as he advanced. 

“But it’s my job to see people punished for their sins, and that includes you.” He got in her personal space, and stared at her intently, waiting for her to run as far away from him as possible.

“Okay,” she agreed softly.

Scowling, he said, “Okay?”

Eve nodded. “You’re right. I do deserve punishment for lying to you. I submit to whatever punishment you deem appropriate.”

The word ‘submit’ made his eyes narrow. “I’m not talking about the fun kind of punishment, Eve.”

“There’s a fun kind of punishment?” she asked.

The genuine surprise in her voice mollified him. “We can discuss that tomorrow. For now, I want you to go sit on my bed and wait while I decide exactly what you deserve.”

After staring into his eyes for a few more seconds, she turned and walked to his bedroom. 

He watched while she did his bidding, and then went to the bar to pour himself a drink. He needed a moment to decide on the appropriate punishment. He didn’t want to be overly harsh, or overly lenient, and he didn’t want it to end up being an erotic experience for her, because that would send the wrong message. He wanted to discourage future lies, not encourage them. But he also needed to make sure his anger at Chloe for lying to him didn’t influence the punishment he decided on for Eve. 

Once he’d come to a decision, he downed two quick shots, took the untied bowtie off his neck and set it on the counter next to the necklace, and rolled up the sleeves of his white tuxedo shirt before going in to confront her.

Walking into his bedroom, he stood in front of her, crossed his arms, and said, “I don’t appreciate being lied to or manipulated, but since I don’t believe you did either of those things with malicious intent, I’m going to be lenient.” 

She bit her lip and looked up at him, nervously awaiting his verdict. 

“A spanking should suffice.” 

“A spanking?” she asked, sounding genuinely confused.

Assuming she was unclear on what he was talking about, he said, “Yes, I’m going to put you over my lap, and use the palm of my hand,” he held his open hand up and pointed to it, “to slap your bum until I feel that you’ve been punished enough.”

“I know what spanking is, I just don’t think it’s…” she bit her lip again.

“Spit it out. You don’t think it’s fair? You don’t think it’s deserved?”

She shrugged, “I don’t think it’s much of a punishment at all. I’m pretty sure I’d like it.”

Surprised, he asked, “Have you been spanked before?”

“No. I mean Adam used to slap my backside now and then, but that wasn’t for punishment, and I just found it annoying.” She looked Lucifer up and down and said, “But if you spank me…” she looked him in the eyes. “I’m betting I’ll like it.”

“I see. While I do appreciate your honesty, especially considering what this punishment is for, I doubt you’ll find it particularly enjoyable once the experience starts.” He looked towards his closet where all his toys were. “And if you do have a higher pain tolerance than most, I’ll get out one of my paddles. You won’t find that enjoyable, I can assure you.”

That threat made her shake her head.

He held his hand out to her. She put her hand in his, and let him pull her up to stand. His hands on her shoulders guided her to turn. He unzipped the evening gown she was wearing, and slid it off her shoulders. It pooled on the floor around her feet. “Take off your shoes.”

She slipped them off her feet, and stood there in her bra and panties, waiting. He gently turned her back around to look at him. “Do you trust me?” he asked, desperately needing the answer to be yes after losing Chloe’s trust.

She put a hand on the side of his face. “Of course I do. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t.”

He put his hand over hers, and kissed her palm before taking her to the corner of the bed. He sat, and then eased her down across his lap. She settled with her feet on the floor on one side, and the tips of her fingers on the floor on the other. Wisps of her long brown hair hung down around her head obscuring her view of the room. 

After resting the palm of his hand on her backside, he said softly, “This is going to hurt, and I want you to remember that I’m not punishing you because I’m angry. I’m punishing you so that you can be forgiven.”

She held onto his sock covered ankle with one hand, and then wrapped her free arm around his thigh to hold herself in place. “I understand.”

Using both hands, he slid her panties down to her knees, and then rested his left hand at the small of her back. He raised his right hand in the air, and brought it down in a very firm spank. Over the years he’d spanked countless women, and men, both for fun and for punishment. He knew exactly how hard to hit to make it unpleasant without overwhelming or frightening her.

“Oh!” she gasped at the first smack. 

He set up a rhythm smacking side to side, and making sure every inch of her backside and upper thighs got some attention. 

“Oh! Oh Lucifer! That… That’s really… Ow! Painful!” Her body started to wiggle as she continued her unhappy little commentary on the spanking.

“Yes,” he agreed, watching the color of her skin change, and noting how pretty it was, even though she clearly was becoming more and more agitated with every solid slap. Her legs kicked a bit, and her hand released his ankle to try and reach back. He expertly caught her hand and held it at the small of her back without missing a beat.

Once her hand was captured, he detected a note of anger or frustration in her rambling complaints. Raising his voice to be heard over the slaps and her little vocal protests, Lucifer said, “This is a good moment to reflect on what you’ve done to deserve this punishment.”

He started swatting just a bit faster, hoping to help guide her emotions towards repentance. 

Eve let out a much louder “Oww!”, and then her legs kicked hard for a few short seconds before she broke down into noisy tears. 

Several solid smacks later, Lucifer paused and rubbed her lovely pink skin. “Alright, Eve, almost done. I’m going to give you ten more, five for each lie, and then you’ll be forgiven.”

To his surprise, she didn’t protest, cry harder, or try to talk him out of it the way most people did at this stage of a punishment. Instead she nodded, gripped his leg tight, and even though her voice shook she clearly said, “Okay.”

Her simple act of acceptance showed a level of trust that Lucifer hadn’t felt from anyone in some time, and it healed a little piece of his damaged heart.

Gentling his tone, he found the courage to tell her what he wanted from her. “I wouldn’t hate to hear an apology or two during this part, provided they’re sincere.”

“I am sorry,” she said with undeniable sincerity.

Lucifer closed his eyes, and took a deep breath, as true forgiveness for her filled his being. “Thank you,” he said, before raising his hand to finish the punishment.

During the last ten firm slaps, Eve apologized quite eloquently for someone who was crying, and even promised never to lie to him again without being prompted. 

Feeling that she had fully paid the price for her deception, Lucifer let go of her captured wrist, and rubbed her back. While she cried he said, “You are completely and utterly forgiven. I’m no longer upset with you for the lies, and I believe you when you say it won’t be happening again. Whenever you’re ready, we can lie together on the bed, and I’ll hold you until you’ve calmed down.”

She pushed herself up to stand next to him, and they made eye contact. He reached up and wiped the tears off her face with his thumbs. 

Still keeping eye contact, she unsnapped her bra and dropped it on the floor. “When you hold me, can you be naked, too?” she asked.

Nodding he stood, and started unbuttoning his shirt. “Go get yourself some tissues,” he said softly and pointed to the box on the side of his bed.

While she blew her nose and wiped off her tears, he got naked, and climbed onto the bed. He held out his arms to her, and she got in with him, resting the side of her face on his chest, and letting him hug her.

After a good ten minutes of silence, she said, “Lucifer?”

“Yes?”

She lifted her head to look him in the eyes. “I can’t say that I liked that spanking, but…” she bit her lip and looked at his chest.

“But?”

Looking back up at him she whispered, “I didn’t hate it, and if I hadn’t been feeling guilty for lying to you… I might have liked it. And now I really, really, want you to touch me.”

Smiling he said, “Tomorrow you and I are going to have a long educational discussion about the world of BDSM. But for now, I can think of no better way to express my forgiveness.”

He rolled her onto her back, and started showing her what a lover with few thousand years of experience could do. 

The End


End file.
